Twist Around Your Need
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: A Emma and Regina have fun on a photocopier in the Mayor's office. The Photocopies accidentally get leaked.


Summary:Anonymous asked you: Emma and Regina have fun on a photocopier in the Mayor's office. The Photocopies accidently get leaked.

centeringhazzyness: The entire Swan Queen tag is about Ginny's tweet. :( I don't care, I just want pretty pictures and fabulous fan fics.

A/N: My personal swan queen mission statement is to make shippers happy and horny.

_I can be cruel, I don't know why  
dance with the sufi's celebrate your top ten in the charts of pain  
lover brother bogenvilla, my vine twists around your need  
even the rain is sharp like today as you sh-sh-shock me sane – Tori Amos "Cruel"_

"I want you in my bed now!" Regina pushed Emma forcefully against the wall in the stairwell of town hall.

"Your office is closer," Emma squeaked out, breath already coming in short gasps, as Regina clawed at her belt buckle.

"You think that little stunt you just pulled was funny? Is this the reaction you were hoping for," Regina growled, grinding her hips against Emma's and pinning her arms against the wall.

"Fuck me, oh my fucking God, you have to fuck me now," Emma's head sagged against the wall. Her sexual need overpowering all thought and logic, one syllable curses continued to slip from her lips.

Regina pulled her off the wall and against her body. She caressed Emma's face before forcing her mouth on hers. She hovered a millimeter away, her lips brushing Emma's as she spoke, "You can't wait one minute can you? You need me inside you, don't you?"

"Regina…I"

"Apologize for what you did," Regina backed away and crossed her arms, pacing the stairwell coldly. Emma doubled over; the loss of her body heat felt like a punch in the guy.

"I'm not sorry," Emma spat her eyes searching Regina's in silent challenge.

Regina paused and gawked at Emma's defiance. She started up the stairs, grabbing the handrail in vice grip. She turned to glare at Emma, offering a threat and a promise, "You will be."

A two hour meeting. Two hours of Emma sitting next to Regina. Two hours of thighs brushing together, generating unbearable heat. Emma lost focus before the meeting even began. Her fingers flitted gently up Regina's legs, teasing underneath the hem of her skirt, until Regina relented and spread for her.

No one in the room was aware of what was going on below the table. Regina's voice remained even as she spoke of fundraisers and road repair. Emma leaned forward in her chair, her dancing index finger traced over the silken material of Regina's underwear. Emma smiled slightly, her heart rate increasing when she heard Regina's breath hitch and posture stiffen.

Emma had kept her fingers close enough for Regina to feel how close they were to her pussy, but she applied no pressure. Skimming just her panties, so slowly that with each pass Emma felt a slight increase of dampness on her fingers. Two hours, of Regina trying to shift her hips away, and then she'd lose her resolve and try to move toward the touch. All the while she was desperately trying to not give away the game.

The minute the meeting mercifully ended, Regina had stood, her legs feeling like jelly, and did best to smooth out her poor skirt that had been wrinkled and bunched. As the board members exited into the parking lot, Regina had walked directly to the stairwell.

Emma had followed.

"I know how wet you are. Fuck, I know how wet I am. I also know how much you loved how reckless I was, how dangerous. All I was picturing was burying my head between her legs and making you come over and over," Emma was yelling as she raced up the stairs behind Regina. They broke out of the stairwell and into the lobby of Regina's office.

Emma caught up with her, practically pouncing, knocking stacks of papers off the secretary's desk when they collided. Emma pulled Regina around stepping on each other's feet, gnashing at each other's lips. She backed her against the copy machine, unaware that Regina's low back hit the settings as she stripped off her suit jacket. Emma ripped at the buttons on her silk shirt, dislodging it from the waistband of her skirt. The copy machine was big: the one used for creating blueprints and posters, but to Emma all it was the closest place to take Regina.

Emma lifted her by the hips. Regina lost a shoe as she was unceremoniously dumped on the cold glass surface. She gave in, relaxing her neck while Emma hiked up her skirt, to expose her. It was only a matter of seconds before she had Regina's underwear off and her knees hooked over her shoulders. She stumbled forward wrapping her hands around Regina's thighs. Inhaling her scent and admiring her wet, ready pussy. Regina was so heated and desperate, her hips were churning.

"I'm not sorry," Emma reaffirmed before she enthusiastically lapped up Regina's tang. She ate her messily; smacking her lips, tonguing her deep and thoroughly exploring every bit of swollen flesh. Regina thrashed, but Emma held her down as she sucked for a long minute directly on her clit. Regina felt unable to breathe; she couldn't take the pleasure, her senses overwhelmed and then the pressure dissolved giving way and blossoming within her. She felt a mixture of relief and a head rush of joy her body going slack, legs weighing dead and heavy over Emma's shoulders.

When she regained her verbal capacity, Regina shook her head and swallowed, wiping sweat off her brow and attempting to sit up from her awkward position, "If you ever taunt me like that again…if you ever make me suffer… I will..."

Regina's eyes locked on Emma's, hand flying out angrily to grasp her arm, and pull her into the machine. Regina hopped off, standing behind Emma. She placed her head on Emma's shoulder and ordered, "Bend over."

Regina seethed against her cheek, her teeth bared and grinding as she blindly finished unbuckling Emma's belt. She unzipped her jeans with precision and roughly yanked them down along with her underwear. There was no warning when Regina entered her pussy with her fingers. Emma moaned and bent more, wobbling on her legs, kicking at her jeans. Regina forced her shirt up, pressing her chest against Emma's back, and using the hand that wasn't finding a fucking rhythm to squeeze her breasts in counterpoint.

"Is this what you wanted? Do I feel good inside you?" Regina shuddered and her voice quivered as Emma's inner muscles clenched her fingers. Emma gripped the edge of the copy machine tighter, as she met Regina's thrusts, each one harder and more punishing than the one before. Her pussy made wet slippery slapping sounds that combined with Emma's gasps and cries and echoed down the empty dark hall.

Regina twisted her fingers, scissoring and corkscrewing, pushing her own hips against Emma's bare ass. Regina knew Emma was close, she slumped over the copy machine, her back was sweaty and Regina couldn't resist leaning forward to lick her spine. She reached in front of Emma and rubbed furiously at her clit, and Emma came like a rock star.

**Epilogue: **

_Hmm, quite a few smudges on the copy machine,_ Regina's secretary thought. She had better get the Windex. She looked to the side noticing the piles and piles of copies in the tray. _Black smudged crinkled lines, a hand print…something that was definitely not a hand print….oh…definitely not a hand print…_Her mouth fell open in shock.


End file.
